1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing system, a control method, and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content management system using a network technique has become popular. In the content management system, a user can operate content on a web page established by a server computer, via a client.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-022165 discusses a printer which acquires data from a server based on a uniform resource locator (URL) designated from a client computer and prints the acquired data.
In recent years, a technique called cloud computing has been used as a format of performing various types of processing on the side of a server computer. In a cloud computing system, data processing is performed for various document files stored in various content management systems.